


Wheels and Leather

by collatorsden_archivist



Category: Ashes to Ashes, Life on Mars & Related Fandoms, Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, R/NC-17 - Brown Cortina, Time Period: 1973-1981 (Life on Mars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-03
Updated: 2008-12-03
Packaged: 2019-01-20 19:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12440340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collatorsden_archivist/pseuds/collatorsden_archivist
Summary: Sam/Gene, slightly tipsy, in the Cortina with a slight leather kink.





	Wheels and Leather

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Janni, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [the Collators' Den](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Collators%27_Den), which was moved to the AO3 to ensure access and longevity for the fanworks. I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the Collators' Den collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/collatorsden/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:**  
>  Written in response to [Steel and Leather](http://grittyfic.livejournal.com/32226.html) by gritsinmisery  
> Beat-ed by the very wonderful candesgirl  
> 

Sam was pissed, enough to make sexually suggestive comments under the pretence of being wasted, but nowhere near enough to imagine the looks Gene had been giving him all night. So when Gene leaned on him, swaying slightly, and said those words, the only thoughts running through Sam's alcohol muddled mind were focused on sex and Gene, preferably together and preferably in the next thirty seconds.

With a sly grin Sam tugged on the lapels of Gene's coat and slowly led him backwards to the Cortina. It wasn't until he felt the impact of his legs against the foot well that he considered the idea that alcohol might have dulled his perception of his surroundings. Releasing his hold in surprise, Sam lost balance and fell into the car, ending up flat on his back, sprawled across the backseat. Sam heard a chuckle and then the clicking sound of the door being locked. By the time he had managed to prop himself up on his elbows Gene was looming over him, his knees resting between Sam's legs and his hands, palm down, on either side of Sam's hips and Gene was staring at him with a predatory gleam in his eyes that sent shivers all the way down Sam's spine and straight to his cock. Too impatient to give Gene the illusion of control Sam wrapped his legs around the man's waist and reclaimed his grip on the lapels of his coat, positively beaming as he used the hold to raise himself off the seat and grind his hips up into Gene's.

Smirking, Gene dipped his head so that his chin was resting on Sam's shoulder and thrust back, chuckling as Sam almost lost his grip. Wordlessly, Sam unwrapped his legs and dropped them back down to the seat. When Gene lowered his own body in response Sam tightened his grip on the lapels of Gene's coat and wriggled off of the leather upholstery onto the carpet pulling Gene down on top of him and winding them both in the process.

Sam gasped for breath as he watched Gene clumsily try to maneuver into a position that wouldn't hurt either of them. When that didn't seem to work, or rather when Gene seemed to think it was taking too long, Sam was grabbed roughly by his shoulders and flipped onto his side, Gene spooning against him and pressing his body into the front seat.

Before Sam could attempt to get his bearings, coarse hands were unzipping the fly of his jeans and pulling them (along with his y-fronts) down to his thighs, exposing his cock and his arse for Gene's perusal. Twisting around to face him, Sam's hands searched for their own target. Unfastening the buckle he slid the belt out and threw it into the front seat, ignoring Gene's grunt of protest in favour of undoing the zip of his slacks and hooking his thumbs beneath the waistband of Gene's pants. Then, in what must have looked like a perverted shimmy, Sam slid them down past Gene's knees, following them with his body. Running his tongue over his lips he slowly writhed his way back up Gene's legs, pausing over the other man's groin to let his mouth hover teasingly over the head of Gene's cock. Just as he was about to tackle the hardness with his tongue he was held back by hands gripping his hair and cupping the side of his face, dragging him further upwards for a kiss. Sam wasn't sure what he had expected for their first kiss, but the mutual fighting and surrendering of control as the kiss deepened beyond a simple clashing of tongues, far exceeded any half-formed fantasies he'd managed before.

 Sam's reddened mouth was only released when the kiss started flirting with erotic asphyxiation and Gene reluctantly pulled back for air. His hands claimed Sam's arse in exchange and he groped at it, kneading the flesh and marking his territory with greedy fingers, using his grip as a handle for dragging Sam further towards him. Allowing himself to be brought closer to Gene's body, Sam pressed his palms flat against Gene's chest and began kissing along the throbbing pulse in his neck; licking and sucking at the skin before making his way toward a sensitive earlobe and nipping it with his teeth. Gene flinched in surprise and then arched his neck, allowing Sam full access.

As Sam moved toward the newly exposed skin he attempted licking the area underneath Gene's hairline but stopped short as his nose kept bumping against the collar of Gene's coat. After the fourth attempt Gene growled in frustration and pushed Sam away, wriggled out of his coat and threw it up onto the seat before pulling Sam back to resume his administrations.

As Sam started working on the hollow groove at the base of Gene's throat, Gene began unbuttoning Sam's shirt, stopping once he had enough room to push his hands inside.

Not wanting to leave Gene to do all the work himself Sam started shrugging out of his jacket.

"Don't!" Gene rasped.

Sam stopped moving immediately, pausing with his jacket half shrugged off his shoulders, eyes darting directly to Gene's face, searching it for signs of any discomfort. He cringed at the pained expression he saw and quickly shifted backwards, giving Gene room to leave. When Gene didn't get up and instead leant over to pull Sam's jacket back on, the mixed signals left Sam blinking at him, unable to hide his confusion, especially when Gene pressed his hands against Sam's shoulders, pinning his arms to his sides.

"Jacket stays on."

Sam snorted as realisation dawned.

"Woah, would never 'ave picked you 'as a sexual deviant, Guv." Gene reached a hand around to slap his arse.

"Turn back 'round." He demanded, the rough edge to his voice so far from threatening that Sam smiled as he shook his head, nestling further into Gene's body.

"Nuh-uh. Not lettin' you ruin it. I'm gonna keep you an' your magnificient cock where I can see it."

Gene snorted.

"Magnificent?"

"Very." Sam nodded and would have moved his hands lower to prove his point but Gene still had them pinned. Struggling, he threw Gene an accusing look which the man outright laughed at.

"Not gonna let you go 'til you turn back 'round."

Feeling petulant, Sam shook his head.

Gene grunted and pursed his lips. "Yer a bleedin' tease." he pouted, finally succeeding in making Sam feel the slightest bit guilty.

"C'mon Gene, yer bein' unreasonable, I 'ave to wear it to work."

The large hands shifted from his arms to his hips and began to rub against the skin in a coaxing manner, although they stayed teasingly far away from the uncomfortable hardness that was dying to be touched.

"Not gonna ruin it." Gene pouted again, this time causing Sam to smile as he realised he was being played.

"No?"

"Well it's not bloody likely my cock's gonna spill nowt on it when it's rammed up yer jacksie." Sam pulled a face.

"You've such a way with words."

"Piss off."

Sam grinned and shifted to his other side.

"An' here I was hoping you were gonna tell me to get fucked."

"Well if that's what yer after..."

Gene lifted the coat up and gradually pushed a saliva slicked finger into Sam, down to the knuckle. Clutching at the carpet for leverage Sam bucked his hips backwards, face flushed as he groaned wantonly. Gene made a deep-throated approving noise.

"Like tha' do you?"

Gene pulled the finger out, laughing at the pathetic whimper Sam let out.

"Now who's being a tease, you bast-" Sam clamped his mouth shut at the feel of a light pressure running up his back. The sensation of wetness at the top of his neck and the realisation that Gene had been licking along his spine, from the bottom of his jacket to his neck, making him feel bizarrely hot. Sam twisted slightly and gave Gene a questioning look.

"Smells like you." He explained. "Tastes like you. All dirty an' sweaty" To emphasise the point Gene inserted a second finger while Sam's breathing shallowed out.

"F-Fine... but ... yer payin' for any dry... cleanin' it needs." Sam blushed slightly as he heard his accent slipping back into old habits, not unlike Gene's rough Mancunian, as he started losing control. Gene however didn't seem to notice, if anything he seemed amused that Sam was still able to form words.

"If yer still talkin' I must be doin' somethin' wrong."

A third finger and Sam abandoned coherent speech, instead focussing purely on sensation and inarticulate sounds.

Gene made another grunted approving sound as he twisted the fingers in and out.

"Better. Like you quiet."

A few more moments of stretching and exploring and the fingers were removed, substituted with something larger, pushing gently at his entrance while Gene's hands snaked around Sam's body to grasp his neglected length.

Sam groaned as he took Gene in far too slowly. Impatiently he thrust his hips backwards, trying to impale himself as much as he could.

Gene chuckled behind him and obligingly thrust his own hips forwards. As he started thrusting in earnest, he began rubbing himself all over Sam. The distinct feel of his face pressed into Sam's back and the material of his jacket almost more intimate, to Sam, than the pulsing organ inside him.

The sex was sweaty and fast. Gene writhing on top of Sam, and thrusting into him, while Sam bit down on his lip, held in place by the weight of Gene's body. Their bodies and the layer of leather between them creating a unique friction that soon sent them over the edge.

Gene came first, groaning and biting into the material at Sam's shoulder, followed by Sam, still biting his bottom lip to keep from shouting, Gene's hands guiding him forcefully as he came onto half a newspaper and a bacon butty wrapper. Slumping they leaned heavily on each other, Sam's hand running up and down Gene's arms as he was encompassed in a bear hug from behind. They lay in that position for a while, breathing heavily.

After a few more moments Gene pulled out slowly, patting Sam's jacket after he'd wiped his hands on the carpet.

"See no 'arm done."

Sam made a muffled sound of contentment and lay back against Gene, who immediately shifted to the seat.

"Oh no, you don't, trousers back on an' then I'll drive you home an' you crash in yer bed."

When Gene moved to climb over Sam into the front seat Sam pushed him back down.

"Yer 'alf cut." he slurred, his accent still affected by the booze and thorough shagging.

Gene gave him a pointed glare. Sam poked him in the chest with a finger. "You shouldn't be driving."

Gene huffed.

"Fine, but I'm not havin' some nosy ol' bag lookin' in to find us lyin' on top of each other, sticky an' sweaty, with our todgers hangin' out."

Sam groaned but dragged himself into a seated position, pulling his pants back on and doing up his fly. As soon as Gene realised he'd won the argument he started doing the same.

Just as Gene started laying back Sam pulled himself up onto the seat.

"Backseats mine." Gene turned around and stared at him, his expression torn between shock and amusement.

"You callin' dibs?"

"Ahuh." Sam grinned.

" 'ow old are you?"

"About four." Sam sniggered.

Gene rolled his eyes, but still climbed over into the front seat, not even saying anything when Sam bundled up his coat into a make-shift pillow and lay down on it.

"G'night Gene."

There was a short silence, during which Sam was certain Gene was struggling to come up with a suitable girl's name to use.

Deciding not to wait for the response Sam closed his eyes and buried his nose into the camel hair. When the gruff reply ("Night Sam") was finally spoken, his lips twitched into a smile.


End file.
